Just Two Friends
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Kim talks to Grayson about Parker, The two begin to have feelings again for one another but are not sure where it would lead. I changed the title to this then Drop Dead Jay Parker
1. Chapter 1

**Drop Dead Jay Parker**

"Kim Are you okay?" Grayson said walking in to the office.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was never going to even tell him and then I did and I thought that everything would be okay, he would be with us and I believed it."

"Where's Parker now?"

"He is staying in Toronto."

"Are you going to be okay?" Grayson asked. Kim sat there sobbing she couldn't handle this anymore. She was going to be a single mother, to a baby whose father most likely wouldn't even pay child support.

"This baby won't even have her father here for her, he's too busy playing Daddy to some other kid he wasn't even part of their lives until now."

"Her?" Grayson asked confused.

"I am not positive yet but I have a feeling it's a girl…..I really hope it's a girl."

"When do you know?"

"Few weeks or so." Kim said with a smile.

"Well if you ever need anything Kim I am here."

"I do have a favor to ask?" Kim said, Grayson looked at her shocked she already came up with something.

"I need help setting up some things for the baby would you be willing to help me go to the store and then bring it home and all and well help set it up?"

"Of course I would." Grayson said.

"Thank you so much! Honestly I think I really hate Jay Parker right now and he can go die."

"Okay isn't that a little over exaggerated." Grayson asked.

"No he left me and his unborn kid to go raise his other kid and honestly what will that mean for me and the baby. Will he show up when he or she is over the age of 5 like I won't have that." Kim said upset.

"That's very true." He leaned over and gave Kim a hug she really needed it. "You deserve better" Grayson whispered in her ear. He left Kim very confused on what he meant and walked out.

**A/N- So what do you guys think! Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- this will be short, I felt bad I haven't gotten this up sooner so it's shorter then I really wanted it.**

**Chapter 2**

Kim sat in her small apartment how was she going to take care of a baby here, Yes of course there was enough room here but that didn't mean much. She lived in a very nice apartment but that was the problem, her white carpet would be ruined in seconds of having a baby here. What was she getting herself into she really wanted this baby of course but there was a lot to put into that with no help. She got up and walked into the room that would be for the baby. The walls were a shade of yellow, she used it as an office but now it would be her future child's room. A knock at the door caught her out of her daz thank gosh, she got up and walked to the door opening it.

"Parker!" She said shocked, was this real.

"Hi Kim, can I come in?" She nodded opening the door he came in and sat down on the couch next to her. "I am sorry that I left" He said she looked at him shocked.

"No you're not." Was the only thing that would come out of her mouth? They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kim." He said she stood up. "Actually get out of here leave!" Kim said upset.

"Please let me explain." Parker said. He could tell Kim was really upset she couldn't believe why was he here.

"Parker leave!" Kim yelled and he walked out without another word said. Once he left she just sat down on the couch and cried, this was all too much for her. Her phone then began to ring and it was Grayson great not the best timing.

"Hi Grayson."

"Kim are you okay you sound different."

"I am just tired." Kim said lying but inside she wasn't okay at all.

"Maybe I can come over bring dinner?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"No it's okay no need." Kim said as much as she really wanted that.

"Are you sure?" He asked in concern, he felt really bad for her.

"Yes I just need sleep I am really tired." Kim said "All this baby stuff."

"Okay well I am always here" He said and the dial went out, she hung up. Here's the thing he was sitting outside in his car and was going to go in and surprise her until he noticed Parker showed up.

**A/N- Chapter 3 will be up when I have time. I hope you liked it! Lauren :)**


End file.
